


Slipstream

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 2.22 "Ua Hopu" (Caught). Steve and Danny head home. Danny's not exactly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipstream

By the time they leave HQ dawn is breaking, the night sky turning a pale gray. Danny drives but he's quiet, very very quiet as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads down the road. It's unsettling. Steve takes in the slumped shoulders, the lines around Danny's eyes and he knows Danny's exhausted but Steve knows better than to insist on driving.

Probably wouldn't go over too well right now. 

Danny slows to a halt at a red light and turns to look at him, catching Steve's eyes with a measured gaze and yeah. He's not exactly happy. 

"Danny," Steve starts, but he doesn't know what else to say. He's tired too. Tired and worn out and the post-adrenaline slump is hitting him in a big way. 

The light changes and Danny turns away, stepping hard on the gas. "I get why you couldn't call, okay? I don't like it but I get that you didn't have a secure line." 

His voice is low, quiet. Almost subdued. "It was too big a risk," Steve says carefully.

"I know that. But Steven, a letter? You disappear and you leave me a letter? What is that?" Danny's hands tighten on the steering wheel. "You are such a chickenshit."

Steve nods in agreement. "Yup. Pretty much."

"Unbelievable." Danny glares at Steve, briefly, before turning his eyes back to the road. 

"Danny--"

"And I'm sorry." Danny says in a tight voice. "I'm sorry you didn't find the answers you were looking for."

"I'm sorry, too, Danny. I just--"

"Don't," Danny snaps. 

Steve closes his mouth and wonders if Danny will forgive him, if this thing between them is going to be over almost before it's truly begun. But if he had gone to Danny, he might have changed his mind and that would have weighed on him, taken a toll on their friendship, relationship, romance, whatever it is they have together. He wants to try and explain it to Danny, but it would take too many words. He's too tired to try and find the right ones.

It's a quick trip at this hour, and it's not long before Danny pulls up to the house. Putting the car in park, he leaves the engine running as he leans back in his seat and stares straight ahead, waiting. 

Steve unbuckles his seat belt. "Come on, Danny," he says, as if this is just like any other night. "Let's get inside." 

He knows it's a pretty nervy thing to say. When Danny turns to him, he's prepared for what could be an ugly scene. But Danny merely sighs and says, "Steve, I'm tired right now. And so are you. I don't think this is a good idea." 

Steve nods. Of course it's not a good idea. None of this was ever a good idea. "Come on. We go in, we go to bed, we get some sleep."

Danny raises an eyebrow. 

"Please, Danny." Steve says.

To his surprise, Danny turns the car off and unbuckles his seat belt. 

Once they get inside, Steve flicks on a lamp, then pulls Danny into a hug because he doesn't know what to say. And because he needs to touch Danny again, even though he couldn't stop touching Danny out on the landing strip, right in front of everyone. 

Danny doesn't resist, thank god. He makes an exasperated noise and holds Steve just as tight, face buried in Steve's neck, fingers digging into Steve's back. As Steve noses Danny's hair, he thinks that maybe the tension in Danny's shoulders is beginning to ease. At least, he hopes so. 

"You are such a jerk." Danny whispers against Steve's cheek.

"Can't argue with that." 

"This is not how relationships work." Danny pulls back, hands remaining on Steve's shoulders. "I may not be good at relationships, but you, Steve? You suck at it."

Steve nods in agreement. 

Danny reaches up to kiss him. A rough, angry kiss with teeth behind it and Steve loves it, curling his fingers over the back of Danny's neck, holding him steady. And steadying himself, because he wasn't sure he'd get to have this again. 

He had almost convinced himself that it would have been a good thing. Almost.

Except that kissing Danny makes him feel like he's finally come home, that all is right with his world. It makes him feel like all the answers are out there for him to find. It makes his heart feel too big for his chest and makes the blood rush through his veins and none of it makes sense but he can't stop kissing Danny, small, sweet kisses as he nuzzles Danny's cheek, his ear, his neck. 

Danny squirms as Steve hits that ticklish spot just below his ear. "Okay, okay," Danny says, pulling back. He seems annoyed and pleased at the same time. "We can continue this conversation later. In the morning."

Steve grins. He knows he shouldn't feel this smug, he has no right to be and things are pretty tenuous at the moment but he can't help himself. 

Danny scowls. "Stop that, right now."

"Come on," Steve says. "Let's go to bed."

Danny draws a deep breath. "Okay. But first," he taps Steve's chest. "We get cleaned up. Because right now, you kind of stink, babe."

"What, you mean we need to shower? I totally agree." Steve slings an arm over Danny's shoulders and leads him to the stairs.

"No, I did not say we should shower--"

"Yeah, you pretty much did, Danny." Steve hustles Danny up the stairs. 

Danny stops in front of the bathroom and turns, arms folded across his chest as he blocks the entry. "You are a very presumptuous man. Hey, maybe I should put it in a letter. Dear Steve, you are a presumptuous jerk--"

"Just a shower, Danny." Steve holds his hands up, earnest and placating because yeah, he's pushing his luck. "No funny business. You're mad and maybe I'm a jerk but right now we both smell pretty bad." 

The corner of Danny's mouth twitches and Steve knows he's won. It's more than he deserves, and he knows it.

"Okay." Danny steps back into the bathroom. "But this is strictly about hygiene. Got it?" 

"Got it." 

Steve crowds Danny in the bathroom, reaching in to turn on the water as Danny tries to undress, bumping shoulders and elbows and Steve revels in every eye roll, every exasperated noise as Danny sheds his clothes. The sight of Danny, naked and so close perks Steve up, and he itches to touch but he's the one who set the parameters this shower so he settles for merely looking as he strips off his own shirt. He moves carefully--his muscles have stiffened up since the fight with Wo Fat, the cool night air and tense standoff leaving his shoulders sore and aching. 

He catches the knowing look on Danny's face. "It's fine," Steve insists. "Just a little tight."

Danny shakes his head. "Come on." 

He slides the shower door open and pulls Steve in with him, under the spray of hot water. Steve closes his eyes as the water cascades over his head. He can't help moaning, soft and low, as the heat soothes his sore muscles. He needed this, and he needs Danny, right here with him. 

"Here, move up, just a bit." Danny tugs Steve's arm and Steve takes a step forward, water hitting his back now, and oh god, that's even better. 

A thud of a shampoo bottle and Steve opens his eyes to see Danny motioning with a hand. "Duck your head." 

"Danny, I can wash my own hair," Steve protests. 

Danny motions again, impatient now. "Do not start with me." 

Steve ducks his head obediently, eyes closed, allowing Danny to rub a handful of shampoo over his scalp. As Danny scrubs, working up a good lather, Steve drops his head until his chin hits on his chest. It's good, weird but oh so good as Danny's fingers move over his head, firm yet gentle. It's more like a slow massage and as Danny's thumbs press behind his ears, fingers circling over the back of his neck, Steve thinks he might just let Danny wash his hair every day for the rest of his life, it's just that good. 

When Danny finishes, hands resting on Steve's chest, Steve is so lost in the haze of pleasure that it takes a moment for him to respond. With a hand on the cool tile wall, he tilts his head back under the spray, rinsing the shampoo. The lather runs down his body, tickling his skin, changing the sound of the spray as it falls to the ground. Finally he wipes the water from his eyes and lets Danny pull him forward again. There's a intriguing press of warm, wet skin as they switch places and Danny's got the bar of soap in his hands, rubbing up a lather. 

Steve reaches out. He's fascinated by the water pouring down over Danny's shoulders, running down his chest, so much wet skin to touch but Danny intercepts his arm, taking hold of Steve's wrist and lifting so that he can soap up Steve's armpit. 

"This, right here, is where the stink lives." Danny explains, all business as he scrubs the bar of soap over Steve's skin, scrubbing up a good lather.

Steve bites back a smile as he raises both arms, letting Danny work his way to his other armpit. This is all a new experience, kind of odd, much like everything with Danny but Steve's pretty sure he likes it. Danny is very thorough, slick, soapy hands sliding over Steve shoulders, down his sides and over his chest in long, sweeping strokes, expression focused and steady, a small crease between his brows as Danny concentrates on what apparently is very serious business. 

"Turn around." 

Steve turns around and it gets even better as Danny's hands move over his back, thumbs digging in and easing tight muscles. Steve plants both hands flat on the wall, head thumping gently against the tile as Danny's soapy hands glide down, pressing along either side of of his spine until they reach his ass. Without hesitation Danny eases slick fingers down between his cheeks and Steve groans, arching and pushing back into Danny's touch but all too soon the fingers are gone as Danny continues washing, hands moving on to Steve's hips. 

Breathless now, Steve turns to Danny and reaches for Danny, but Danny merely washes Steve's stomach, then reaches down and curls soapy fingers around Steve's half-hard cock. 

"No funny business." Danny squeezes and his fingers slide down the length of Steve's cock. "Put this thing away, right now, you hear me?" 

Danny's mouth is a firm, straight line but his eyes are mischievous and bright, giving him away. Steve's heart beats double-time as he pulls Danny into a slick hug, chests slip-sliding together. Danny holds on tight, laughing against Steve's soapy skin. "Do not make me write a letter, Steven."

Steve wriggles against Danny, getting him as soapy as possible as he presses his cock against Danny's hip. "Personal hygiene, Danny. You might want to read up on it." 

"Oh, so that's what this is, with the hugging?" Danny rubs his cheek against Steve's neck, then sputters. "Great, now I have soap in my mouth." 

He turns to the spray, leaning back against Steve as he rinses his face. Steve takes the opportunity to rub himself against Danny's fantastic backside, then finds the shampoo bottle and squeezes it directly over Danny's head. Danny sputters again, but with an arm around Danny's waist, Steve holds him steady. With his free hand he lathers up Danny's head, taking special pleasure in it--it is Danny's hair he's messing with, after all. 

To save time he works the shampoo lather down over Danny's chest and under his arms, since the hot water is already beginning to cool. Which is a damn shame. Maybe Danny does have a point about needing a new hot water heater. Because Steve wants to do this again, when they both have more energy. He wants to take his time and wash every inch of Danny's body, right down to his toes, wants to get Danny as relaxed and loose as he feels right now.

"Okay, rinse," he orders, stepping back and holding Danny steady with a hand to his shoulder. 

It's fascinating, the way the lather runs over Danny's shoulders and down his back. It gathers in the dip just above Danny's ass, pooling until it slides down over and between his cheeks. Steve follows the trail of lather with a fingertip, hands curling over Danny's ass.

Danny turns, swiping the wet hair off his face. He opens his eyes, his expression warm and affectionate. Steve grins back at Danny, and it's a big, stupid grin but he's feeling pretty damn big and stupid right now, so hey, he's going with it.

It was ridiculous to think he could ever give this up. 

Steve tries to kiss Danny, but Danny holds a hand up, stopping him. "Rinse, you soapy monster, you." Danny slides the shower door open and disappears into the steam-filled room. 

Steve hurries to rinse himself, then turns the water off and grabs the first towel he can find. Danny has left the bathroom door open and the cool breeze is welcome on Steve's heated skin. He dries himself with a few quick swipes of the towel and heads for the bedroom. 

The blinds are pulled shut but the morning light is filtering into the room, illuminating Danny's body as he stretches out on the bed. "Just so you know, I plan on sleeping for days."

"Okay," Steve says, climbing into bed. 

Danny rolls over to face him, eyes already half-closed . "Then we're going to have a talk about how relationships work. Let me give you a hint, talking is one very important aspect of that." 

"Okay." Steve leans in and brushes his lips against Danny's. 

Danny hooks an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Or we might just have a lot of sex instead." He pulls Steve in for a sleepy, lax kiss. 

"I can do that," Steve says against Danny's mouth. 

"In the morning," Danny clarifies. "I am literally not up for anything right now, sad to say."

Steve kisses Danny's nose. "Neither am I." 

And it's true. After the spark of interest during the shower, his cock is now tucked quietly against his balls and Steve is pretty sure it's done for the night. So he settles in, nose to nose with Danny, head resting on Danny's pillow. Danny's breathing steadily, slow and deep and Steve wonders if he's already asleep. 

"Am I that big a pain in the ass, that you couldn't come to me and tell me what the hell you were doing?"

"No." Steve hates the plaintive note in Danny's voice. "God's honest truth? I was afraid you'd change my mind." 

Danny snorts. "When have I ever done that?" 

Steve wraps his arms around Danny's damp, naked body and rolls onto his back, pulling Danny with him. "Look at us right now." 

"Oh," Danny says after a moment. "Right."

"Yeah." Steve runs a hand down Danny's back, then ruffles Danny's wet hair. 

Danny yawns, then tucks his head against Steve's shoulder. Soon he's snoring softly, his body relaxed and heavy against Steve's. Steve closes his eyes, and yeah, he knows he's dodged more than one kind of bullet over the past twenty four hours. And even though he still hasn't figured out who or what Shelburne is, he thinks that maybe, just maybe he has figured out something else, something just as important. 

Maybe he'll even tell Danny about it.


End file.
